User talk:Marshywillow
Welcome to my talk page! So yeah, I changed the Message Wall feature to the User Talk Page feature! So welcome to my talk page. If you have any issues, make a heading about it, and feel free to state them here. ^_^ ! How do you customize your signature? How do you? I have no idea EchobreezeOfWetClan (talk) 17:21, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Literally just refer to this page; it's a bit complicated though so watch aha! RE Oh yeah that's fine, he looks great Marsh! You did a much better job of Cloudpaw than I did! ^_^ Red (talk) 22:15, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! You did a good job too but I kinda just felt like drawing Cloudpaw! Aha! Cover Okay, its definitely been 8 days (Don't quote me on that. )But I wasn't able to reply via mobile so, yea. Maybe at least try to get it started cuz I don't exactly care when it's done. But just a reminder I'll also be in Florida soon (Ik I said that I might be there this week but I didn't know when I'd actually go there.) Why am I rambling? Anyway, you might be busy so this is just reminding you. Thx! Alright. I'm back too from Spain so I will get it done today!! What was it again you wanted on the cover? :P A white tabby she-cat staring at the moon within a starry night. Okay, what colour of eyes? Yellow Alright, thank you!! ^_^ H-awky Just thought I’d mention: I recently, aka yesterdy, noted H-awky on DeviantArt, messaging them with news of the Wikia, as I thought they might be interested in knowing how much their former Wikia has grown. I noticed they made an new edit/article today(?), which is awesommmee! I also just wanted to say, in reply to a message you left on H-awky’s talk page: I’m... not 100%, but kind of...not certain- okay scratch that; I might be wrong, but H-awky is probably just saying to themselves “Hey, why not?” and making a couple of edits on a few of their old articles, so they might not actually want their, quote unquote, admin “powers” back (just yet), as they might actually not be too active on the Wikia. As I said, I could be completely wrong with my assumption, but I’m just giving a little bit of advice- maybe don’t (not really out-of-the-blue, but you should kind of get what I mean) randomly step up and ask if they want to be admin again? If they do accept, but end up leaving the Wikia for another two years (I’m not saying this against H-awky ^^;), then... it’s not really worth it. Sorry, I’m overreacting. I do that sometimes, heh ;u; Ah yes. That is true. Sorry for just pushing responsibility onto them. It's not good to go full into action, but, it was just kind of the moment. I panicked when I saw their name and asked them, reason for.. well I felt a bit bad just swiping admin and bureaucrat from them if they're going to be active again. - No, no, don’t worry about it, seriously! I would honestly do the same- it’s understandable. Sorry if I sounded snappy at all ;v; (Honestly i feel bad for not knowing how to shorten my sig thing haha- like, when someone edits talk pages and stuff, they’re just going to be attacked by a wall of text haha) You didn't, don't worry, your words had truth in them. ^.^, and about the signature thing, I think I just made mine into a template?? - Phew... and-- that makes sense, good idea. (*rushes to google to figure out how to properly make a template thingy* i never found out how to do this--) Just a little mistake The family tree is good. I love it that you guys wanted to help me out, since I have no idea how to make it. However, this is one little mistake. This in my part for not being clear. Timberpaw and Seedpaw are Moonsplash’s and Berrystem’s kits ;-; - Queen --Queen 12:07, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Unfortunately I did not make this edit. I was aware but Clover must of thought otherwise! Hate to blame anyone (could of been me, idk), but we can try fix it!! Thank You! Thank you for featuring Winter on the front page. I'm so happy! Thank you! Spiritmoon (talk) 20:17, August 18, 2018 No problemo! OC’s of another Felidae species that is not of the Felis silvestris catus variety Ignore the weird subject title xD Anyway, I found a lion OC on the Wiki Activity, Roarman, and I was wondering, even if it’s a joke article, if lion OC’s are actually allowed on the Warriors OC’s Wikia? (honestly he sounds more like a Lion King OC to me ^^;) I'd leave it since it's a part of someone's story. However, if someone had a story dedicated to lions or something, that's when it'd be removed. ^^ Good question though. K, thanks- i'll keep that in mind for later use! ^^ Picture thingy Heyy Okay, so, I was thinking (no offence) that the Wiki might need a... say... more dramatic "they are warriors" picture thingy on the front page? I don't know, but it's my opinion. Anyway, I just made/edited a picture to possibly replace it: what do you think? Sure!!